Love everlasting
by Dillian Black
Summary: I hate summarys the basic jist is Hermione loves Harry... she thinks he doesn't love her, he does. It's actually pretty romantic but i'm not in the mood.


__

"Hello," a deep voice said from the doorway.

"Harry your back!" a pretty girl said from the bed.

"Hermione, I've missed you." Harry said dropping his bags and walking toward her.

Without another word the two were locked in an embrace. Harry pulled Hermione's face barely and inch from his. Pulling it closer, he passionately kissed her. He mumbled her name as she deepened the kiss.

"Hermione… HERMIONE!" Harry yelled waving his hand in front of her face, waking her from her day dream.

"What?" Hermione asked trying not to blush.

"You were nodding off again." Harry said smiling.

"Another all nighter eh?" Ron asked nudging her arm with his, waggling his eyebrow, as he grabbed a pastry.

"Shut it, Ron." Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time.

"Just wondering." Ron said his mouth full.

"You are so immature!" Hermione said exasperated.

"Why?" Ron asked as bread crumbs fell from his mouth.

"Never mind… Harry I'll see you in the charms classroom. We have homework." Hermione said standing to leave.

Personally she loved that hour when it was just her and Harry. Especially when he didn't get the movements to a charm, so she had to guide his arm. Just touching him like that made her blaze with heat. As she made her way to the empty charms classroom she couldn't help but retrace her reoccurring fantasies.

Fifteen minutes after setting up for the homework, Harry arrived. Hermione could care less what he was wearing, to her, he was absolutely sexy. Hermione hid her face as she thought this.

Harry looked to Hermione and smiled. She had grown a lot during the summer and he noticed it. But, lately she had been acting strange; she cried and was generally moody. Sitting down he looked at the homework and smiled inwardly seeing it was fairly complex. He loved when her hand flew over his, gliding it in the motion. He could always smell her, the sweet smell of jasmine wafting off her. He looked at the paper thankful for the baggy robes. Looking up he saw Hermione smiling at him.

Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled as he looked up at her. For a moment she could've sworn she saw a look in his eyes. Trying not to cry, Hermione looked back to her paper. _He's never going to love you the same way,_ she thought letting a tear fall. Praying Harry didn't see her, she shuffled through her bag. 

As Harry looked up he saw a single tear fall from her cheek. Harry didn't know what came over him as he stood and walked to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he looked down.

"'Mione, are you okay?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Something you wouldn't understand." Hermione said not looking him in the face.

"Try me." Harry said putting his hand under her chin and lifting it so that she was looking him in the face.

Hermione tried not to get lost in those handsome green eyes of his. Before she knew what she was doing, she leaned into his lips. _God, these lips are so soft_. Hermione looked up expecting him to protest but what she didn't expect, he did.

Harry was surprised to find Hermione's lips pressed to his. Without thinking he kissed back wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She kissed him again; this second kiss caused a fire to rage inside of him. Suddenly she pulled away blushing and looking away. Again, he was thankful for the baggy robes.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Hermione mumbled.

"Don't be." Harry said again raising her chin and pressing his forehead to hers.

Of course Hermione had fantasized about their first kiss. It was a little more romantic but still she loved this. Harry again kissed her letting her know he felt the same way. God, she felt as if she was going to explode with happiness. Kissing him deeply she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hermione, please tell me you aren't doing this just because." Harry said pulling away.

"Harry I could never do that." Hermione said her forehead still pressed to his.

"Really then why are you doing it?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Because… I guess… I guess I love you." Hermione said blushing. 

"You do?" Harry asked looking shocked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it. Maybe I really shouldn't have said it." Hermione said her eyes tearing.

"No I'm glad you did: see I love you too." Harry said kissing her again.

Hermione didn't say anything but kissed back moving her hand so that they were on his cheeks. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist but then ran a hand up her back. Hermione shivered moving closer to him and ran her tongue along his lips, but pulled back feeling his do the same.

Harry felt Hermione's tongue move back and his followed it. Soon their tongues were intertwined, rolling about in her mouth. Harry pulled her close to him, onto the same chair. Hermione moved on top of him, one leg on the left of him the other on the right. Every few seconds she pulled away breathing heavily, when she inhaled her chest pushed against his. This woke his body again to feelings he had been trying to hide for three years. 

Hermione felt his kisses trail down her neck and she pulled at her robes. Blushing she pulled the robes off, normally she wore Muggle clothing underneath them but today all she had were her bra and panties. She gasped feeling Harry's kisses trail down her neck to her stomach. This made the heat rise higher inside of her; she realized she wasn't in control of her actions as her hips moved against his. Suddenly she felt for herself exactly how excited he was. Looking down at him, he was blushing which made her press her hips harder against his.

Harry groaned feeling her press against him. Giving up trying to hide anything, his kisses trailed back up her neck and towards her lips. His tongue again was rolling with hers inside his mouth. Her hips began to press to his and soon his hips followed her back up. He loved the feeling of her bare skin against his hands. He felt her lift his robes up; underneath he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

Hermione moaned as their hips seemed connected, and soon, she hoped, something similar to that would happen. She loved the way his jeans didn't hide how excited he was. She felt the heat rise again as she looked at him smiling, knowing what they were doing wasn't going to stop. She smiled pulling out his t-shirt and she pulled it off his head pulling away to breathe and also to take it off him. She ran her hands over his chest; it was well toned and muscled due to Quidditch practice.

__

Hermione sat just under the bleachers watching the Gryffindor team fly around. Her eyes were glued to Harry, the way he seemed so free on that broom up there. Blushing she thought about him making love to her the same looking in his eyes. She moaned hitting herself knowing he would never feel the same way. He cared about her and Ron and he knew Ron fancied her and would never do anything to hurt him. Sure they shared that kiss during their fifth year during Christmas break but it was late and they both didn't know what they were doing but she really didn't like Ron like that.

Harry moaned feeling her hands exploring his chest; again he knew she could tell how excited he was. He could help but explore her too; he ran his hands around her back. Stopping at her bra straps he fumbled with the hook but eventually it came free, sliding it down her arms he couldn't resist touching her breasts. They seemed to be made just for his hands. 

"Hermione, I love you." He moaned kneading her breasts. 

Hermione shivered feeling his hands move against her chest. She moaned fumbling with his button on his pants she slid them off and she slid off the chair pulling them off him. Moving back up she saw him straining against the fabric of his boxers, she smiled climbing on him in the same position. Again there tongues were rolling in each others' mouths. Pulling away he dropped his hands from her chest.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?" Harry couldn't help ask.

"Harry, for three years I've want you to be my first." Hermione blushed admitting this was her first time.

"Your first time? But what about Viktor?" Harry asked looking at her.

"We kissed a couple times but even then I was in love with you." Hermione again blushed.

"Don't be ashamed. This is my first time." Harry said kissing her neck.

"One would think the famous Harry Potter would have legions of lovers." Hermione said arching her neck letting him have better access to it.

Harry just continued sucking lightly against her sweet skin. He felt himself harden more, even though he thought it was not possible. He watched her longingly as she took off her panties working to remove his boxers. Helping her he sat for a moment, their skin touching as if joined.

Hermione moaned as she felt his strong hands exploring every part of her. Even her most secret parts were explored. Suddenly the urge to feel him inside her became great. Kissing her, he pulled his face away his tongue started exploring her as if she belonged to him. But, in a way, she did. Every inch of her seemed to move with his command.

Harry watched her as Hermione pulled out a wand whether it was his or hers he never knew. She muttered something and suddenly pillows covered the stone middle of the room. Harry caught what she was getting at and he picked her up and laid her on the pillows. Smiled as he climbed on top of her he again left a trail of kisses up her stomach to her lips. Without being able to control himself he thrust into her.

Hermione moaned with pain, it hurt badly but she cared more that he loved her. He pulled back and began to thrust again this time in their mouths their tongues were intertwined. He repeated these motions and soon the pain was over taken with a new feeling, a feeling of complete pleasure. She moaned as he moved faster, pulling away she moaned loudly hoping no one heard her. 

Fifteen minutes later she and Harry were still connected and Hermione was wrapped in Harry's arms. Then he pulled away and sat up there bodies were still glistening with sweat, both mixed. He worked putting on his clothing.

"Harry?" Hermione asked sitting up.

"Hermione, we should go back before Ron suspects something." Harry said looking to her.

"Is that what you're worried about? Ron becoming upset?" Hermione asked again on the verge of tears. 

"No, Hermione, I want to tell him so he doesn't feel we're keeping a secret." Harry said walking to her and hugging her.

"Okay." Hermione said looking to him; he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hermione, this of course is going to mean we're together in school." Harry said grabbing her robed and handing them to her along with her other things.

"I know." Hermione said smiled, she had dreamed about being together as a couple.

As Hermione started dressing Harry couldn't take his eyes off her. The fact that she let him love her was amazing. The fact that they now were together was amazing. He found his wand and with her help moved the pillows back to where they belonged. Walking out she smiled right before the door and kissed him. 

Hermione smiled as she and Harry walked side by side in the hallway. As she led him towards the common room she smiled walking in with him. Ron was sitting on an armchair and he looked up to them and smiled.

"How's studying?" Ron asked looking to them.

"Good, Ron, we want to tell you something." Harry said as Hermione laced her fingers with his. 


End file.
